


Driving With the Breaks On

by MorganEilish



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganEilish/pseuds/MorganEilish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your people would’ve condemned you for this,” River told him softly rubbing the pad of her thumbs across his cheek bones.</p><p>“Wouldn’t be the first time.”</p><p>“Oh you bad, bad boy!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Driving With the Breaks On

**Author's Note:**

> Titles from Driving With the Breaks On by Doc Walker

She heard the familiar tortured grinding and groaning and closed her eyes, empathizing with the pain of the ship. “Oh that man,” she said out loud. “How many times do I have to tell him to release the parking brakes?”

River shook her curls out of its elastic and adjusted her clothes. She pocketed her lipstick and diary that she kept hidden under her mattress and turned to see the TARDIS in the middle of her cell. The Doctor was watching her from the door. 

“River” 

“Hello Sweetie,” she cooed at him. “Shall we compare diaries?” 

Something she couldn’t quite place ghosted across his face and then was gone. He approached her threateningly, deep brown eyes focusing on her baby blues. 

“Doctor?” she whispered. Her hearts were pounding in her chest. He’s close enough to kiss me, she thought. She began to nervously chew on her lower lip, holding his gaze. 

“You know my name,” his voice was low, threatening. But she couldn’t tell what he was threatening to do. 

“Yes,” she moved closer, “I do.” She was almost pressed up against him. 

“In the library, you whispered my name in my ear.” 

“Careful,” her eyes twinkled, “spoilers.” 

“How?” he demanded. “Who are you?” 

“Spoilers,” she said again, “your rules, not mine. You will find out, but you will have to do that in your own time. No previews, no sneak peeks.” She rested her hand on his chest, playing with the lapels on his long tan coat. His eyes widened and he immediately backed up. 

“So where are you Doctor?” 

“I saw you in the library. Haven’t seen you since. But I had to know,” his eyes lowered. “I just came from my trip to Mars.” 

“Timelord victorious. How far you have fallen,” she paused, watching him. “Adelaide must’ve given you an earful.” 

“I wanted to save someone, one person. I made a mistake.” 

She reached for his face, fingers rested on his temples and cheeks. His pupils dilated. “Your people would’ve condemned you for this,” she told him softly rubbing the pad of her thumbs across his cheek bones. 

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” 

“Oh you bad, bad boy!” 

He let his hands rest on her hips and hers fell to his shoulders. “Come with me,” his voice had grown dark, full of threats and promises. It was the kind of invitation that normally came from her lips. She shivered. 

“Where?” 

“Anywhere,” he whispered in her ear before grabbing her hand and pulling her into the TARDIS. 

He dropped her wrist closing the door and ran up to the console shouting out possible destinations. She reached over to one of the coral struts, tenderly running her hand along its rough surface. “Hello Sweetie. He still hasn’t figured out the brakes yet, has he?” She felt a silent hum warm her fingertips and giggled before following the Doctor up to the console. 

“…green planet of valox. Or we could visit the pyramids, see the Egyptian empire. Or, or! There’s a star in the sixteenth region of the Mantaboran nebula about to supernova.” 

She sat on the worn out bench. “Anywhere you want Sweetie,” River sighed. He didn’t have a clue who she was and it hurt her more than she thought it would. She’d been preparing herself for this day but it was nothing like she had expected. He turned around, concern in his eyes. 

“River?” 

She pasted on a smile and raised an eyebrow. “So which will it be? Egypt or the supernova?” 

“I have a better idea,” he began flipping switches and pulling cranks. As the TARDIS started up he yelled over his shoulder, “There’s a basket in storage 9. Could you grab it for me?” 

She smiled for real. He may not know her but he didn’t give her directions through his TARDIS so he clearly both trusted her and believed on some level that she’d had a significant enough role in his life to be able to find her way around on her own. 

She wandered down one of the corridors and twisted through the maze-like halls of the ship, holding the walls to keep her balance until she came to storage 9. “The things I could teach that man…” she mumbled, grabbing the wicker basket and heading back to the Doctor, thankful that there was no possibility of a collision in the vortex. 

“So where are we?” she asked him, turning to rest the basket on the floor. 

He pulled his tie out of his suit and untied it. “Close your eyes River.” 

She did, feeling his footsteps approaching her from behind and crossed her arms. “What are you up to?” she demanded. 

“Shhh. Spoilers,” he whispered pulling her curls away from her face. She felt the cool silk slide over her eyes, tightening. “Doctor,” she warned. 

“Come with me,” he told her, putting the basket in her hands before wrapping his fingers around her biceps and steering her out of the TARDIS. “Stay there, don’t peek. No spoilers.” 

She grumbled but decided to play along. He was acting strangely, or at least strange for him anyways. He didn’t usually act so… aggressively intimate. He rarely ever looked at her like he’d been looking at her today. She wanted to see where he was going with it because it seemed so full of potential. 

“Okay,” he took her hand and wrapping his hands around her bare shoulders, he led her to sit on the ground, kneeling behind her. She felt his fingers loosen the knot at the back of her head as his moved in the curls by her ear. “Look,” he whispered to her as he pulled off the makeshift blindfold. 

She was sitting on a picnic blanket in the middle of some marble ruins. Meteors shot through the deep purple sky. She leaned back against him, a quiet hum escaping her lips and stared up at him. He handed her a glass of champagne. 

“What do you think?” he asked expectantly. 

“The sixth moon of Undktaar?” she replied. “Very nice.” 

River knew she should question him. That she ought to ask why he was doing this for her. But she needed it. She needed the intimacy, his touch. She needed to forget he didn’t know her so took a sip of her champagne and hummed her approval, relaxing her body against his. His fingers slowly trailed up and down her arms. 

  


She woke up a little while later curled up against him with her head on his chest. The Doctor was leaning against what was left of a large column one hand pressed into her hip, the other combing gently through her curls. The sky had started to lighten, the horizon turning lavender. 

“Good morning River,” his voice was deep and husky. “Did you sleep well?” 

She tightened his arm about her waist, snuggling deeper into his chest. “Hello Sweetie,” she mumbled. 

He leaned down and pressed a kiss against the top of her head. She looked up at him surprised. She started to say something but was cut off when he took her lips with his. 

He was gentle, until he wasn’t. Thumb stroking her cheek, lips moving against hers softly at first, pressing harder and harder into her. Then he was softly biting her lower lip, bringing it into his mouth to suck on it. She let out a moan which he quickly swallowed. His tongue slowly pushed its way into her mouth, filling her with his taste. Her hand rose up, tangling itself in his wild hair. 

He pulled away to let her catch her breath and then grabbing her wrist and standing the two of them up, whispered, “Come with me.” 

She followed him into the TARDIS and down a corridor, stopping when she realised where he was taking her. 

“Doctor,” she tugged his hand, turning him to face her, “when you met me, did we…?” 

“No,” he interrupted. “This is our first, or rather my first. Well, my first with you.” 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “No, no it’s not. Not this time. I remember your version of our first night together. This is not it sweetie.” 

“Time can be rewritten,” the Doctor told her. “It has to be. I need to stop thinking about what I did, what I became. I need you to make me forget. And you need to forget too. I can see it in your eyes. It hurts you deeply that I don’t know who you are,” the darkness in his voice was back and he pulled her closer. “So for tonight we are going to forget about everything except us. I am going to make you forget.” 

“Mmm promises, promises,” she teased as he backed her into a wall. 

He kissed her again, pressing his body against hers. “Promises I intend on keeping - that is, if you’ll let me.” 

“Always sweetie,” she purred, slipping out from under him and tugging him by the hand towards his bedroom.


	2. It's Hard to Say You Love Someone

He knew it was wrong. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he really shouldn’t do this to her. He’d seen their timelines converge, saw how they looped around each other like her golden curls, moving backwards and forwards at the same time, glowing as hot as iron in a forge. He saw in her eyes how she felt about him, and how it was hurting her, but he couldn’t help it. They were destined to always get it wrong and this, right now, just felt so right. So the Doctor followed her into his bedroom closing the door behind them.  


He let go of River’s hand, reaching for her hips and pressing her against him. She leaned back and snaked her arm around the back of his neck. He bent down, moving her curls aside with his chin and gently kissed along her shoulder and up to her ear as her fingers played with the hair on the back of his head.  


The Doctor steered the both of them towards the bed in the centre of his room, trying not to stumble over the various projects that he’d left lying on the floor and clumsily stripping her of her clothes as they went. He turned her around, naked in his arms and kissed her again, sliding a hand from the nape of her neck down her spine and cupping her ass. River moaned softly into his mouth, bucking her hips towards his.  


She broke off the kiss, playing with the lapels on his jacket. “Now these are going to have to go,” River told him, her voice low and seductive. She began to undo his oxford, removing it and his jacket at the same time, nuzzling his neck. Then she lowered herself, smiling up at him devilishly. He let in a quick breath of air, trying to focus as she began to undo his trousers, letting them fall to the ground. Her hand gripped his already hard cock through his pants and she licked her lips.  


“River!” he gasped, his hand cupping her cheek in an attempt to lift her off her knees.  


She pulled his pants off him, eyes twinkling, “Hello Sweetie!” She kissed his groin softly and then licked up the underside of his cock, bringing the tip into her mouth. He couldn’t stop his hands from fisting in her wild curls as she began sucking him, bobbing her head up and down his length, occasionally stopping to suck on his balls or the sensitive flesh beside them. But not once did she break eye contact.  


Moaning, the Doctor let go of River’s hair with one hand and firmly gripped one of his bed posts to keep himself upright. “River, please!”  


She removed her mouth from his cock, eyebrow raised and grinning. “Please what?”  


He pulled her up off her knees, pressing his body against hers, arms holding her firmly. “Let me,” he rasped, laying her naked body down on his bed. He looked her over, admiring her lithe figure. She arched an eyebrow again, grinning at him and then turned onto her stomach.  
The Doctor sucked in a breath, aware she was watching him from over her shoulder. He climbed onto his bed skimming a hand up her body before covering it with his.  


“See anything you like?” River teased him.  


Gently pushing her hair off to the side, he kissed from her shoulder up to her neck, feeling her back arch and her soft ass press against his erection. He smiled hearing her breath hitch as he gently ground against her. It took all of his willpower to keep himself from violently taking her then and there. He had no doubt she would like that but doing so would not allow them to lose themselves in each other – something they both needed at the moment. He would save that for later. For now, he wanted to explore every inch of her. She deserved to be worshiped and something inside him told him that he was the man for the job.  


He ran his hand slowly over her side, feeling the fluid contours of her figure. His fingers ghosted over the edges of her breast eliciting another sharp gasp from her throat. She squirmed beneath him.  


The Doctor took his hand away. “Patience River,” he grumbled beside her ear. “We will get to that soon, but first I am going to run my hands over your body. I do believe I have promises to keep and you are going to want me to do things my way.”  


She lowered her head onto her folded arms, relaxing into his bed, “Mmm why’s that?”  


He nibbled on her earlobe before whispering, “Because I can make you burn so hot you’ll beg me for release.”  


River shuddered and her legs parted a fraction of an inch. The Doctor smiled knowing he’d gotten to her. He lifted his body up, pressing a hand firmly but gently onto the small of her back when she tried to follow. “No,” he rasped, “stay like that please?”  


He stretched his body out beside her, staring into her eyes. He moved his hand up the back of one thigh and down the other before reaching between her legs to feel her wet heat. She ground into his fingers as he brushed them over her lips, moaning with frustration when he pulled away. He playfully swatted her ass before bringing his fingers to his mouth and sucking on them. “Mmm,” he moaned.  


She turned onto her side, facing him and pulled his face toward hers. She leaned in and kissed him, plying her tongue into his mouth and pulling him once again on top of her body. His hands fisted in the bed sheets on either side of her head and he let her keep him there until she broke the kiss. Then he moved to straddle her hips, kneeling above her as she squirmed. He took her hands from the back of his neck and pinned her wrists above her head. She bucked beneath him, trying to get free.  


“Tell me if you want me to stop,” he told her, “I won’t do anything you aren’t completely comfortable with doing.”  


She nodded and closed her eyes, giving him permission to continue.  


The Doctor rested a hand on the curve of her waist and letting go of her wrists with the other, trailed his fingers gently down her arms to the curve of her breast. He followed his fingers with his lips, kissing a trail to her nipple. She groaned, melting into the sheets as he gently flicked his tongue across it once, twice, a third time before taking her into his mouth and suckling it. Her hips bucked violently beneath him, desperately trying to find something to grind against. She let out a whimper when she realized that he wasn’t ready to give her that yet. Her hands moved again to the back of his neck, twirling in his hair and holding his lips to her nipple. He ran his tongue along its underside, scraping it gently with his teeth. He moved to do the same to the other one.  


When Rivers moans became too insistent, he lifted himself off her body and stood up. She lifted herself so she was leaning on her elbows and before she could demand her return to her body, he took her hips and dragged them to the edge of the bed. He knelt in front of her with his head between her legs and spreading them, licked both of her thighs from her knees to her wet pussy.  


He watched as she threw her head back moaning loudly when he finally licked up her wet folds. He teased her with his tongue, holding her hips down as she tried to buck against him. She arched her back when he pressed his tongue over her clit and moaned loudly. Smiling he brought it into his mouth, sucking gently before darting his tongue in and out of her folds.  


He loved the way she tasted, fresh and sharp with an underlying crisp sweetness to her. He lapped at her, wanting to taste more while also enjoying the control he had over her and the way she moved beneath him, trying to make him give her release.  


“Doctor!” she cried out as he took her once again into his mouth.  


He looked up arching an eyebrow, “Want me to stop?” He smiled wickedly.  


“Don’t you dare!”  


The Doctor kissed her thigh and took her sensitive clit into his mouth again and letting go of her hips with one hand, slid two fingers deep into her hot, wet, channel. He groaned as she tightened around them thinking how good it would feel to slide his throbbing cock into her. He began to suckle her harder and she ran a hand through his hair, bucking her hips into his mouth. He inserted a third finger into her, thrusting quickly in and out and she fell apart.  


The Doctor smiled when River screamed out his name. There was something so incredibly sexy about the fact that she knew what it was and wouldn’t tell him how. Hips bucking wildly as her spine shuddered. Her back arched up off the bed and her head fell back on her shoulders. He felt her grip on his hair tighten painfully but let her ride it out. He slowed his movements until she relaxed back onto the bed, still shuddering faintly and gasping for breath. Then he kissed his way back up her torso and curled up beside her, nuzzling his face into her neck.  


“I’d almost forgotten how good you were at that sweetie,” River said.  


The Doctor wrapped her up in his arms, suppressing a groan as her hip brushed against his painfully hard cock. But River noticed.  


“Oh sweetie,” she purred, “we’re not finished yet.”


	3. And It's Hard to Say You Don't

River lay on her back, heart pounding and gasping for breath. She had not expected to come so hard and so fast. She had also thought that there was nothing her Doctor could do to make her want him more than she already had. But then he’d stopped to ask her permission. God that man would be the death of her! And the way he looked at her while he waited for her answer, she could almost believe that he loved her as much as she loved him. Almost. 

She should be completely satisfied but all she could think about was how good it would feel to have his cock inside her right now rather than pressing against her hip. She cupped his cheek, pulling him closer and kissed him softly. He stared into her eyes and brushed a curl off her face. 

“I want you,” she whispered. 

He let out a low growl and brought his hand down to cup her breast. Her body felt like it was on fire. Every touch sent lightning bolts straight to her quivering pussy. Her eyes closed and her lips parted as he began to roughly knead her breast in his palm. Her breathing grew heavy once again and she gasped when he pinched her erect nipple hard between his finger and thumb. 

“Yes!” she breathed as he pinched her harder. 

“Tell me what you want,” he groaned in her ear. 

Shivers ran down her spine at the deep, threatening tone of his voice. She usually hated being told what to do. She was the one giving orders, but it was different with him. His dark voice stoked the flames higher and higher and he probably could have told her to do anything and she would have done it. 

“Doctor!” 

He nipped at her earlobe and pushed his thigh between her legs, still palming her breast. “Tell me,” he growled again. 

“I-I,” River gasped when he pinched her again, back arching and wet pussy grinding against his leg. “I want to please you.” She reached for his cock, wrapping her slender hand around it but before she could begin pumping him, he pulled her wrist out from between them and pinned it to the mattress beside her head, still teasing her nipple with his other hand. He shook his head at her when she let out a whimper. 

“Oh you naughty girl,” the Doctor admonished. 

He let go of her breast, pulling away from her. Before she could voice her complaint he flipped her back onto her stomach and straddled her thighs. He took her wrists from her sides and stretched them out in front of her. “I’m afraid you’ve given me no choice,” he said darkly. He reached for the tie he’d blindfolded her with earlier and then tossed on the bed when they’d made their way clumsily across his room. She shuddered as he tightly wound the cool silk around her wrists several times before tying it off securely. 

“Now I am not giving you anything until you ask me nicely,” he whispered in her ear. 

River groaned, arching her ass up and grinding into his hard cock. She felt him shift above her and a hand ran along her side and underneath her. He ran a hand quickly over her pussy but it was gone before she could react. 

She whimpered softly, trying to force him to give in without giving him what he wanted. He nuzzled her neck, nipping and licking the sensitive spot behind her ear but his weight on top of her didn’t shift an inch. 

She felt him pull her hair back away from her face and tuck it behind her shoulder. The soft movement sent another shiver up her spine. He traced her ear with his tongue and when the whimpered again he roughly told her, “If you want something, you are going to have to beg for it. I can hold out a lot longer than you, Sweetie.” 

River bowed her head in defeat. She mumbled softly, “Please Doctor.” 

The Doctor did nothing. 

River spoke up. “God, Doctor please!” 

“Please what?” 

“Doctor I want you to fuck me! I want to feel you inside me!” 

The Doctor gripped Rivers hips and pulled them up, spreading her legs beneath her. He held onto her and quickly pushed into her. She rolled her hips back into him, matching his pace as he began thrusting. 

River knew he probably wouldn’t last long but she didn’t think she could either. She pushed against him, tightening her muscles around his cock. His thrusts grew even faster and more erratic and she felt the familiar pressure building up in her muscles. Her feet began to tingle and she parted her lips in a gasp before her spine began to shudder and her muscles burst into an explosion of pleasure. The edges of her vision blurred and she heard the Doctor cry out as if from the other end of a tunnel. 

She felt a kiss on the nape of her neck as her breathing began to slow and her vision cleared. The Doctor pressed against her back and began to untie her wrists. His arms wrapped around her body and he rolled her onto her side, pressing against her back. He massaged her wrists with his fingers, whispering to her in Gallifreyan until she relaxed enough to fall asleep against him again. 

\--- 

River woke up with the Doctor still spooning her, asleep with his arms wrapped tightly around her. She rolled over, watching him. With his eyes closed, he looked nothing like the powerfully seductive man who’d taken her earlier. He looked innocent and vulnerable. She softly brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes and whispered softly, “I will always love you Doctor.” She curled up against his chest and closed her eyes again, imagining for a moment that the moment could last forever.


End file.
